


【锤基】奥丁森的罗曼史（小甜饼、现代AU、HE、ABO、一发完）

by MissTREE



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTREE/pseuds/MissTREE





	【锤基】奥丁森的罗曼史（小甜饼、现代AU、HE、ABO、一发完）

清水、小甜饼、现代AU、HE、ABO、一发完、生子、渣文笔  
（为什么ABO，我就是单纯地想锤基生子，锤基不生子不HE我不舒服斯基）

 

正文：

 

索尔在10点前赶到了公司，桌上已经铺满了要他审核的策划案和季度报表。

昨天真是手忙脚乱的一天，他才刚接手总裁的位置不到一周就出了乱子，给客户的设计图丢失，今天早上就要寄出去的，追究责任已经来不及，必须要想办法重新画一份出来。设计图全部出自设计部总监洛基之手，他们及时封锁了消息，打算用一晚上的时间把设计图复刻一份出来，虽然有点吃力，但也不是没可能。于是索尔和洛基昨天晚上加班到今天早上六点，终于完成了所有的设计图，然后去附近的酒店稍微休息了一下又回来继续上班，总算及时止损。  
确实太累了，索尔翻了几页财务报表眼皮就开始打架，忍不住趴到桌子上，再次醒来的时候已经快到中午十二点。  
他朝斜对面的设计总监办公室看了看，玻璃墙后面拉了百叶窗，洛基正从里面出来，他换了身黑衬衫，袖子卷到胳膊上面，从形状上能分辨出上面鼓起的血管和筋肉，这样称得两条手臂越发纤细白净。他的设计总监身材修长挺拔，虽然是个货真价实的Omega，但A气爆棚，他曾经见他把一个两百斤的Alpha一脚踢翻在地。那是索尔第一次见到洛基，在三年前。

索尔刚到公司上班一年，那天设计部有面试，洛基和一群应届生排座在设计部门口等待传唤，等他进去以后不到10分钟办公室里就传来一阵嘈杂的声音，同事们都围到门口，突然门被打开，设计部那个200斤的副总监大叫着跑出来，前腿才刚迈出门，后面就有一只素白的手揪住了他的衣服领子，然后那只手使劲一扭，副总监圆滚滚的身子转了个圈，紧接着传来骨头碎裂的声音，副总监整个人飞了起来，撞翻了两个饮水机。“行凶者”扯了扯西装，头也不回地走了。没错，这个“行凶者”就是洛基。那个副总监平时就爱骚扰女员工，男性Omega也不放过，看来这次是得到教训了。看着洛基离去的身影，索尔心里的小鹿“噔噔 ”地跳了两下 。  
本来想着挨两下打这事就过去了，没想到第二天这个瘦高的Omega带着律师找上门，结果就是胖总监和相干领导都被集团总部开除，洛基被录用。

“大家好，我是洛基·劳菲森，设计部的新人……”优雅而迷人的英伦腔，加上昨天那A气爆棚的一踢，立即俘获了在场所有人的心。索尔心里的那头小鹿不仅在跳，简直是在手舞足蹈360°托马斯旋转放烟花。

洛基是个Omega，擅长交际，出去谈判没有失败的；喜欢练瑜伽，并且和索尔一样在公司附近的健身房报了班，于是索尔有了一个可以正大光明偷瞄和搭讪的好机会；早上会喝牛奶，其余的时间不是红茶就是咖啡；喜欢的零食是布丁和葡萄。索尔在心里的小本本上记下这些并且开始学做布丁，但很快就知道了洛基还是个不婚主义者，更不要提和Alpha结合生孩子。洛基金句：“要不是因为切除腺体会影响大脑我早就切了。”  
洛基身上永远干干净净只有他自己的味道，清冽淡雅的草木香，有时候会带有一丝丝苹果酒的味道，索尔知道那几天就是洛基的发情期，但他从来没有因为发情期请过假，想必一直用抑制剂控制得很好。

扑街！  
索尔怂了。他只能傻傻地看着他的珍宝，把情意埋在心里。怕被别人抢走，自己又没有底气去表白，像只护崽的母兽，小心翼翼地把幼崽叼在嘴里，放嘴里怕被牙齿膈疼了，放到地上又怕一不留神崽就不见了，只能围在他周围，亦步亦趋地跟着。  
一个月做一次布丁，而且一次做好多，同时分发给公司别的同事，只是悄无声息地多给洛基留两个。葡萄也是一买一箩筐，假装把自己最心爱的小盘子借给他装葡萄，然后洛基来还的时候他们还能说上几句话。经常加班到很晚，为了和洛基讨论如何通过瑜伽动作来缓解肌肉僵硬……  
他不能像别的Alpha一样明目张胆地袒露心迹，因为他没见过成功的，洛基几乎是不留情面地当着所有人的面拒绝所有的追求者，无一例外。  
就这样安分守己，半年后他和洛基成了好朋友，因为他和洛基除了性别不一样以外别的几乎都一样，一样的温和，一样的绅士，一样的受欢迎，一样的……中央空调，两台中央空调在一起无私地温暖着同事们。他就更不能告白了，洛基会当着所有人的面骂他：我拿你当兄弟你居然想睡我！

他们是上周一起晋升的，股东大会后索尔当了区域总经理，洛基升为设计总监。私交甚好的两个人开心地去酒吧坐到半夜。

“作为整个办公楼最受欢迎的Alpha，虽然有喜欢的人但是从来没有带出来过，所以今天我代表广大单身同事来问问你到底是不是骗人的，你是不是哪方面有问题？”  
“作为一个身心健康才貌双全的Omega，拒绝了所有Alpha的追求，你是不是受过很大的情伤？”  
二人你一句我一句地打趣。  
“你都28了，改考虑一下人生大事了。”  
“你不也27了。”  
“这不一样，我是单身主义，你不是有喜欢的人吗？还没规划？”  
你来上班的那天我就已经规划好怎么和你白头到老了，索尔摇摇头，试探性地说：“你先告诉我你喜欢什么类型的?”  
“我没有。”  
哎，果然。  
“告白试试？”洛基怂恿的口吻。  
“不用了，他不会喜欢我的。”

升了区域总经理后父母也把人生大事提上了日程。索尔提出了要求：不要话多的，生活要有品味，要很独立，要好看，声音要好听，要身高185以上，要黑色小卷发，最好有一双漂亮的绿眼睛。没想到父亲还真给找到了几个符合标准的。看着那几张照片，个个都相貌出众，而且家室和学历都和他家门当户对。可是索尔眼里毫无波澜，这些都不对，哪里不对？哪里都不对，只要不是洛基·劳菲森就不对。

转折发生在昨天，他俩一起通宵加班，洛基在工作台上画图，索尔在旁边给他誊抄文案，一边用眼角偷瞄，洛基像个创造神，握着画笔的修长的手指行云流水般地勾线、上色……画纸把光反射到洛基的眼里，那双眸子亮极了，几乎能数清周围的睫毛。  
一撮黑发从耳边滑下，索尔抬手给他撩了上去，洛基先是一惊，但在看到索尔塞过来的半块巧克力时就弯着眼角从索尔的手中衔了过去。巧克力入口即化，洛基 吃完后满足地舔了舔嘴唇，鲜红的舌尖在削薄的唇上轻轻一勾，留下一小条水痕。索尔要疯了，赶紧坐回去继续抄文案。

不能再这样下去了，索尔已经不能再面对这样的情景无动于衷，洛基那双湖水般的眼睛又出现在脑海里。他想每天都给洛基送布丁，想光明正大给他洗葡萄，想每天醒来看到的第一个人就是他，想亲吻他的头发……多么下流的想法啊……心里的猛兽已经越来越大，并且不受控制，猛兽现在就要出来，就算死也无所谓。  
好吧，就让洛基杀了这个怪物吧！  
现在就去！

索尔推开玻璃门，在黑发设计师还没走出办公室前大声叫住了他：“洛基·劳菲森先生！”  
设计师的身子停下来顿了几秒，然后一脸疑惑地转过身，不解地看着索尔，周围刚刚还在埋头干活的同事们都停止了手中的动作，像是突然断了电，大家的目光都在两人身上来回移动。  
索尔没有管同事们诧异的目光，他大步走到设计师面前，深吸了口气，像一个士兵：“洛基·劳菲森！和我结婚吧！”  
如果人的思维能具象化，那现在办公室的天花板上一定飘着几百个问号。  
他虔诚地捧起洛基的右手，用他此生最温柔的声调说：“我爱你，洛基，我第一眼见到你就爱上你了！我知道这很唐突，我甚至没有准备好鲜花和戒指，但我发誓今天就会准备好！我没有办法想象我人生的另一半不是你的样子，虽然我们应该先谈一场恋爱，但是我没有时间了，我每一天每一小时每一秒钟都在想你，我现在就想和你结婚，嫁给我吧洛基。”说完后一条腿潇洒利落地跪在了地上。  
“噗——”阿莫尔第一个喷了，霍根叼着的半只面包掉在了地上，沃斯塔格的凳子大概是承受不了他的体重突然翻了个底朝天。

索尔这辈子没有哪一刻像现在这么紧张过，他熟知洛基拒绝人的样子，神情就是现在这样。  
洛基的脸色晴转阴转雨转雪来来回回变了好几次，说不清是高兴还是不高兴，感觉更多的是无奈，他咬着嘴唇抬手扶住了额头，脚跟在地上转了两下——骂人的前奏。然而在他刚要开口的时候公司门开了，一个三四岁的小孩子蹦蹦跳跳地跑进来，径直跑到洛基腿边甜甜地喊了一声“爹地”，洛基笑着把孩子抱起来，在那红扑扑的小脸上响亮地亲了一下。  
“这么快就到啦？爷爷奶奶呢？”  
“他们和外公外婆买东西去了，海姆达尔叔叔送我上来的。”

孩子？他已经结婚了？还有个这么大的孩子？说单身主义都是骗人的吗？像是一盆冷水从头泼到脚，像一把尖刀插进胸膛，像一列火车从身上碾过……总之，索尔整个人都不好了。

洛基回头看了看索尔，叹了口气，抱着孩子朝他走近了些，孩子一下子就扑上来搂住他的脖子：“爸爸！”洛基一松手，孩子整个身子都挂在了他脖子上，两条小肉腿还不安分地踢着。  
洛基捏着眉骨：“第一，我现在叫洛基·奥丁森，第二，在向我求婚之前我们应该先离婚。”

哦老天，他想起来了，他和洛基已经结婚五年了，他们的孩子芬尼尔已经4岁了，洛基现在怀了他们的第二个孩子，昨天才告诉他的。为什么会记错，因为午休的时候做的那个梦，他梦见五年前求婚之前的情景，醒来的时候大脑运转不过来导致记忆还停留在梦里，所以他把五年前的事又做了一遍。

“噢抱歉，我做了个梦，刚睡醒，还以为是五年前。”索尔不好意思地挠挠头发。  
“我们确实该买一对戒指。”之前洛基一直嫌戴婚戒很俗才一直没有买。  
“谢谢你和我结婚，洛基。”思绪大概一下子又回到五年前求婚成功的场景了。  
洛基耸耸肩。  
索尔把芬尼尔移到一条手臂上，另一只手搂过洛基的腰吻上了那张他每天早上都会亲吻的唇，洛基虽然还一副高冷的样子抱着手臂，但是也微笑着回吻了过去。芬尼尔自觉地捂住了眼睛，看着吻在一起的两个人办公室里传来一阵不小的骂声和摔本子的声音。  
“Oh shit！”  
“MMP狗男男。”  
“又是日常秀恩爱！次次都是新套路！”  
“装失忆，城会玩。”

 

-END-

（没错，这篇用了欧·亨利的《忙碌经纪人的浪漫史》的梗）


End file.
